It's the country side of me
by kdlovehg
Summary: My name is Katniss Mellark and I'm married to Peeta Mellark and we have 6 beautiful children. We had a few bumps in the road but I'm grateful for them because they got me to where I am now. This is how we got our, well life. I was Katniss Everdeen, 16 and a famous country and western singer. He was Peeta Mellark, 16, a skateboarder. Oh and rather than saying hi... he tackled me.
1. Finally calm and you ruined it

Katniss Pov

"That looks perfect on you", my manager, Effie squeals, as I look at myself in the mirror. I hate to admit it, but I looked beautiful - so unlike the normal me. I was wearing a navy blue silk dress with a navy blue belt. "Let's go, we have to be at the red carpet by 6.30", she says as I run my hands down the dress to smooth out the creases in the fabric.

"Okay" I mummer taking a final glance at myself - well the version that so many will see. Taking a deep breath I spin around and follow her out of the dressing room, saying a quick goodbye to the designers, and out to the limo.

"Come, come" she says ushering me towards the vehicle as she opens the door and climbs in. Hesitantly I follow her. Its not that I hate the vehicle but I just don't like being the centre of attention and considering most people have to either walk or spend a fortune to arrive at one of these events then it just feels like I'm showing off, I'd rather walk with them. Steeping into the vehicle, whilst still learning how to wear heels - flats or trainers would have been so much more practical - I sit opposite Effie and pull the door shut.

She flashes me a small smile as I click my seatbelt into place before she reaches into her bag and pulls out a tablet as the car pulls away from the curb. Mindlessly tapping away at the device rather than initiating a conversation, she ignores me even when I try to speak. I don't mind, I was never fond of speaking but right now it would be useful to have something to distract me from my nerves.

Trying to calm my nerves I sit back and run my fingers along the plush chair. Thankfully it is comfy, I don't know what I'd do if it was like the wooden chairs I have at home, yet I still can't get comfortable.

Damn jitters.

Relentlessly trying to re-focus and stop shifting in my seat, I end up trying to list everything that's green that I can possibly imagine. I glance down at my dress. "I wish that was green" I mummer to myself.

"What was that dear?" Effie asks without looking up from what she's typing.

"Sorry, it was, err, I... nothing" I stutter embarrassed. After what feels like eternity the vehicle jolts as it goes over a speed bump before finally rolling up to the curb. The red carpet. Won't this be fun.

I sigh wistfully at the thought of performing at a real concert and blink back tears. I used to do little private concerts with my father for the family, or we'd sing along to terrible hits in the car and spend the rest of the drive laughing about it.

Looking out my window all I see is flashing lights, the paparazzi. Whereas the photo's of me I can get used to, I'll never be accustomed to the blinding lights. Thankfully this is the end of my first tour and I'm in my home district, district 12. I stare out the window for a moment while the driver parks the car, and I stare at the red carpet, my red carpet.

I unlock my seatbelt and Effie puts her tablet away before wishing me luck and climbing out of the door, shutting it behind her whilst she has her moment with the camera's.

After a few minutes I hear a gentle tap on the window and know its time. Leaning forward and stabilizing myself in my heels - which if I fall I will not hesitate from smacking someone because it takes ages to walk straight in these things and it hurts enough just standing still - I pick up the bottom of my dress to avoid tripping. I push on the handle and open the door flinching at the screams and cameras aimed my way. Maybe if I just hide I could-

Effie loudly clears her throat, signalling for me to hurry up. Taking a deep breath I step out of the limo.

Only to get harshly tackled to the ground.

Well someone's getting smacked.

* * *

**_Updated from 2014 to 2016. This is a new edited version of chapter 1 from 187 words to 724, minus this short speech, I'm still not sure about continuing this fic, should I?_**

**_Authors note ~ hey everyone, I hope you enjoyed this story. Please review, I love your feedback!_**

**_Again happy new year and I hope you all had a merry Christmas or if you don't celebrate it then I just hope you had an amazing day! ps: if you want a new everlark story to read I just posted one called 'The silent and the hopeful'. ;)_**


	2. Chapter 2

Peeta Pov

Jumping off my bed, i yell to my father "Bye,dad, i'm going to hang out with Finnick". I grab my skateboard and put on my denim jacket, then run downstairs. "By Rye", i shout to my brother. As i glance at what he's watching. It's a show and a old man is talking about an interview with a girl. Then it shows a picture on the screen of a girl perfoming in district 2. Katniss Everdeen, it says, the country singer. I love her, **(fangirl love) **she is an amazing singer, she plays guitar, gorgous and 16, just like me. I then snap out of my daydream and go to the door, unlock it and head out.

I walk down the steps and onto the pavement. I then drop my skateboard on the ground and step on it and push off. I'm skating through district 12 and follow my usual pathway to Finnick's house. Then i see a red carpet out of the corner of my eye. I turn and am met with a flash of light. Next thing i know my skateboard hits a curb and i go flying and whack into someone tackling them to the ground. My arm is wrapped around the person's waist from when we were falling and as i lift my head up i realise, i'm on top of a girl.

Not just any girl, Katniss Everdeen... In the middle of the street... surrounded by flashing lights, the paparazzi. Great.

:P


End file.
